Dean Had A
by SayLo
Summary: Did.. Did Dean just have an asthma attack or did he hyperventilated really badly? Hurt!Breathless!Dean, Sad!Heartbroken!Dean, Mad!Sam, Caring!Sam. Mention of John. Set S2. Not Canon Behaved. No Wincest. Leave me your Hurt!Dean prompt. Disclaimer: The Characters are NOT mine.


Hiya, I'm back! fourth night and I think I can keep this up.. It's fun and I love to see your reviews! Mm, it's 11:48Pm and I've got till.. lets say 12:30. Lets see what I can do.

Leave me your Hurt!Dean prompt and I'll write it for you. {If any of prompts y'll gave me happen to ask for whatever I come up with next, well.. Hope it's good. If it does not fit, of course, I'll write an original different one with exactly what you wanted to see happen.}

Review and be nice..

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam was upset.. More like really mad. Really really mad. He knew he screwed up and..and he shouldn't have held onto this. He should've told Sam the second he saw Sam, but "I'm sorry, Sam. It sort of forgot-.."<p>

"You what?!" Sam yelled back at him, his eyes red from anger and.. Sam looked like he was either going to beat Dean to pulp or break everything in sight.

"No.. no, Sam listen I forgot because I didn't believe it. I swear." He didn't think anything like that would ever happen so why worry yourself over it. No ways he was going to let it happen.

"As long as I'm around, nothing bad will ever happen to you Sam. I won't let it." Dean responding going behind Sam who'd turned away from too much anger. His breathing was fast and just giving off warnings like stay the hell away from me but Dean didn't care. This was Sam. His Sammy.

"I don't care , Dean. You do not get to hide this from me. You should've told me!" He yelled again, running his hand through his hair he turned away again. Who knew what was going through his head. Probably hundred different things.

"I know, I know Sam. I messed up.. " Dean eyebrows came together in worry, he wasn't lying. He couldn't lie to Sammy, not now.

Sam strut off to his bed and pulled his duffel from underneath it. "He must've had a reason for it.. I mean, why would he say that.. What aren't you telling me Dean?" He glared into Dean's soul and Dean shook his head.

"I swear, he said nothing else. Just that I have to take care of you.. or I have to kill you.." Dean stated for the third time. It wasn't helping the situation, he knew, Sam was just getting angrier.

"What are you doing Sam.." He knew, Sam was packing.. He was leaving, "Sam.. I'm not lying. Believe me, it's efed up, and I had to walk around with this for a month.. I mean, who puts that kinda crap on their kids. I wish he never freaking opened his mouth, but Sam.. Sam you can't leave now."

"Yeah? Why the hell not?!" He leaned too close into Dean's face as if challenging his and Dean just got down to his knees where Sam sat on the bed, packing, shoving things in his bag. Dean wanted to catch his eyes. Let him see how truthful Dean was.

"Not now Sam, specially not now.."

"Why? So I don't go off and become one of them.. "

"You're not them! Dammit.. Sam please"

"So you don't have to kill me?"

"Stop saying that! Nobody's killing you! You're not going to turn or die or leave!" Dean yelled back this time. He was calm till now, but Sam was pushing it. It was scary how much he sounded like his Dad with that line and he knew he just messed up even more..

"Is that an order?" Sam stares at Dean, his head tilted

"No no nonono.. Sam, no.. Just please don't go now.." His hands rested on Sam's knees and he hopefully looked into his brother's teary eyes.

"I need to take care of you.. I need to have your back if you're going to beat this we're going to do it together."

"I'm going Dean." Sam got up and showed past Dean's grabby hands at his legs. Dean fell on his butt from his squatting then got up shuffling after Sam. If Sam left then he knew it'll take him months before Sam actually wanted to be found. He couldn't lose Sam.. not now, not after their dad. Never.

"Samyy please, I'm begging you. You're upset, I get it. I deserve it, but I can't lose you too.. Please, please.. please Sam. Just please.." Dean begged and begged and begged, but it didn't even reach Sam but Sam did stop..

"Upset?" He said turning around like it was a foreign language. "Dean, you lie and you lie and you say you're okay and Dad said nothing and that you're not as scared as I am about everything that's happening to me and you think I'm upset? I'm mad, I'm mad Dean.. I asked you so many times, we could've saved so much time.. I could've known long ago.. Dad knew about yellow eyes' plans for me and people like me.. You lied, he lied.. I just can't. I don't trust you anymore. Probably never will again. Goodbye Dean." With that Sam turned and walked out the door.

Sam snapped, he said so much and Dean.. Dean just couldn't even blink or swallow or breathe. It was so true.. They lied so much to Sam even though they didn it to protect him, but it always just hurt him more. He lied multiple times, Dad lied.. Hell Bobby and Ellen even lied for Dean to Sam once. He was a horrible brother and he'd just lost the last of his family. Sam didn't even trust him anymore.. He looked at Dean like Dean was nobody to him. He couldn't live with this..

* * *

><p>Sam got out to the parking lot of the motel. Wiping at his eyes, he looked around and saw an old toyota in front of one of the motel doors. He'll take that. Going for the car he pulled out the bended ruler for opening car doors and looked around then slipped it into the window and down the door.<p>

He thought to himself. Why's Dean keep this from him.. Sam had every right to know, especially if it had everything to do with him and specially him dying.. If he wasn't saved from whatever his dad told him of. Dean was probably lying about not knowing that either. Man, they lied.. His family was no better than a local Demon who did nothing but freaking lie all the damn time. Why couldn't Dean understand.. He can't protect Sam all the time and lying doesn't keep Sam safe, it keeps him oblivious to what's actually going on and that can definitely have Sam killed.

He needed to be prepared and he needed to know of things like these. He could make his own decisions and he could protect himself.

He slipped into the Car and closed the door slightly, bending down to pull and hotwire the car. Once the engine started running he pulled back up and was about to take off his duffel from around his shoulder when he didn't feel his phone in his pocket. Wow, he's going to have to walk in now and get Dean's hopes up then just leave because he came for his cell.. Just wow. Whatever, he'll do it fast.

Getting back out, Sam took fast steps towards Dean's motel and opened the door going straight for the table. He grabbed his cell and walked back quietly towards the door when he realized he didn't hear any noise come from Dean. Not even a 'you're back'.. nothing. I guess Dean really just accepted it.. didn't care. Sam continues till he heard a small choked noise right when he stepped out the door. At first he thought it was the wooden stairs underneath him then he heard it again. It sounded like someone's was breathing really hard?

he turned and glanced inside the door. On the corner of the bed he saw Dean's boot sticking out on the floor then it disappeared and appeared again.. like he was kicking. "Dean..?" He called in then slowly moved in, opening the door a little more with his hand. He came closer and peaked with head when he saw his brother on the floor on his back and scratching at him throat. "Dean? What's happening to you.. "

He dropped his duffel and came down next to Dean quickly when he saw that Dean's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.. he couldn't breathe? He couldn't breath! Oh god.. Dean couldn't breath. His back arched again and he sucked in a very short strangled breath. His throat making tiny cracking and hitching noises. Dean's hand moved out to claw at the floor then it found Sam's shirt and clenched around it, pulling, begging without a word.

"hey hey hey! it's okay, it's okay.. Slow down Dean.." He wasn't even breathing at all.. what the hell did slow down even mean? Dean clawed at his throat then his chest. It burn so much, he couldn't even see now.. He couldn't get air it. What the hell was happening to him?! "Saa..ak..ah.." Trying to talk was not working, so he kicked his legs as his chest arched dying for oxygen.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just.. look at me. Everything's okay, you can breath." Sometimes false hope helped in these situations. Dean's eyes were filled with panic, pain, and fear. His brows came together and he sucked in a breath that just hit his throat turning Dean another shade blue.. "Oh god.." Dean's kicking stopped slowly after another fifteen seconds and his arms started to limp. Sam fought to get Dean to calm down and breath. His eyes slowly lost the little life it had and went soft..empty. Blue lips parted little and little till He couldn't breath at all and just.. slipped away..

Did Dean just die.. What even happened to Dean after Sam walked out? Could Sam bring him back.. Could he even or was it too late now?

* * *

><p>Pretty Sure this ain't The End.. #SinceIDontDoDeathFics<p>

A/N: Hope y'll liked it, I only go on if people say they like it. It's up to you now~

Leave me your Hurt!Dean prompt and I'll write it for you!

Review and be nice

SayLo~


End file.
